


Stay with you

by rannedomness



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannedomness/pseuds/rannedomness
Summary: Stay with youA Hwang Hyunjin One Shot AUEven if you go,even if you leave,I promise I’ll wait,I promise I’ll stay.I’ll stay with you until the end
Kudos: 3





	Stay with you

You remember it being on a Saturday, your first day on duty as an intern. You were introduced to your new head as soon as you were assigned at the pulmonary department. For your 2 months stay, you were assigned with different child patients from different floors from which the oldest was named Hwang Hyunjin.

He was a senior student diagnosed with Pulmonary Embolism, a sudden blockage of a major blood vessel (artery) in the lung. A good-looking young lad who had difficulties in breathing.

He was an extremely cheerful person for someone who’s sick, making him the ball of sunshine of his ward. He was someone every patient looks up onto.

He seemed to be good to everyone except for you. He was the biggest brat you ever encountered. He’s missing every time you entered their ward despite the time difference. He refused to take his medicine unless you force it in his mouth. He was like a 3-year old kid on a 19-year-old body.

It was on your 5th day on duty when you realised the small things things about him.

He’s always in the rooftop whenever he’s missing.

His grandmother always come and visit him but will go home as early as 5:00 pm.

He does not like eggplants and would not eat the whole meal if he spotted one mixed on his food.

His smiles were as bright as the morning ray of sunshine. It never ceases to make you smile.

His laughs were contagious. It lifts everybody’s mood.

And his eyes were sparkling. As if he treasures every little thing he sees every day.

Your usual day circles around him and his ward mates.

Your duty starts at 2 pm and ends at 10 pm.

By 3:00 pm, you head straight to the rooftop to check his vitals where he usually tells you random things about him.

By 6 pm, you’re back to his ward with his medicines

By 8, you visit him to ensure he ate his meals

And by 10:00, you told him bedtime stories before tucking him to bed.

Your days had gone better despite how hectic your duty is. You look forward to going to work daily. You enjoyed the times you two were together. And you know you start to have feelings for him little by little.

“What’s special about him? He’s even younger than you” -a co-intern once asked you.

His irresistible smiles, his contagious laughs and his adorable giggles. His personality, his stories and his totality. They didn’t have to worry as what you felt isn’t love, certainly just a happy crush.

You were late for your duty today due to a massive headache. You head towards the rooftop as soon as you had your biometrics scanned at the station, but you end up not seeing him. You’re not sure why but panic had eaten your nerves.

**“Hwang Hyunjin, where the hell are you?”**

You were still running around the hospital looking for him when you remember one place he mentioned. The place he usually goes when he’s already desperate. Desperate to be happy, desperate to finally get well, desperate to have a normal life and desperate to live longer

**“Noona”** he was sitting on the far-right corner of the chapel, tiredly looking at you with his puffy eyes. He was extremely pale and with bloodshot eyes. As soon as you walked in, you knew he’d been crying. Crying his eyes out, desperately praying for his life.

**“Hey, what happ-“** you were cut-off by his sudden hug. Heaps of his sobs echoed within the chapel.

**“Noona- Noona”** he continuously muttered in between sobs

**“Calm down. I’m here. Tell me what happened”** you gently pat the back of his head as well as his back.

**“Please don’t leave me too”**

As soon as he calmed down, he told you his pet dog Kkami had died. You knew it wasn’t the only reason for his pleads but you let him weep on your shoulders.

Kkami was his favorite companion, his comrade, his brother. His parents are always busy and Kkami was the one beside him to not make him feel alone. He was the family Hyunjin was yearning for.

Days passed by and as you and Hyunjin becomes closer your feelings for him grows fonder.

**“You’re aware we’re not allowed to get too attached right?”** Your co-intern asked where you simply nodded as response

**“Then why are you starting to have feelings for him?”**

**“Are you sure that’s not pity?”**

The question had bothered you for a week. You started avoiding the additional interaction with him aside from your usual work.

However, not even a week has passed but you already missed him. A lot.

You decided you’re not gonna avoid him anymore as soon as you’ve sorted your feelings for him. Unfortunately, morning on Saturday, you were assigned on another department, a building away from him.

You planned on visiting him however it was too hectic on the new department you were assigned to. Patients have been coming back and forth with emergency cases giving you not even a minute to rest. Your body is tired, your heart missed him a lot, your whole self is exhausted.

**“Have you heard? That cute guy from pulmonary department was on ICU today. Heard his operation this morning got some glitches”**

**“Oh, patient 102. What’s his name again? Hyun-“**

As soon as you overheard the patient number, you ran for your life.

**“Please let him be safe. Please let him be safe”** You chanted repeatedly while you’re on your way to the ICU.

You saw a familiar patient lying in bed and was being pushed opposite to your directions. You were not able to check who it was as you were still rushing to the ICU.

As soon as you arrived, you check his name and room number on the list.

**9방: 102환 황현진**

Room 9 wasn’t the last room in I.C.U. but it felt like you took forever to reach the front door. Your heart was pounding, and your knees still felt weak.

**“Let him be okay. Let him be okay”** you mumbled repeatedly while you twist the door-knob.

**“Oh. Hi”** A nurse fixing the bed greeted you.

**“Where is patient 102?”**

**“He just left. He was scheduled for an operation in New York tomorrow “**

At that moment, you knew, the familiar body you came across with was him.

2 years had passed and you’re still employed in the same hospital.

**“Do you even know who sent you that?”** You were sipping the strawberry milk you found on your desk with an equation you just throw.

You certainly suck at math and you don’t want to add that equation on your stress from work, so you usually just get the milk and throw the equation away.

**“You’ve been receiving that every Saturday for 3 months already. Aren’t you curious who gave you that?”**

**“Nah, you don’t say no to free mil- Dr. Bang!”**

**“A-a-how”** You tried speaking but ended stuttering again.

In between panicking, you received a text.

_‘Why is Dr. Bang here? What the hell is Dr. Christopher Bang doing here?’_

**“Don’t get too nervous, I don’t bite”** Chris’ laughter echoed within the room. You were still nervous and shock as to why he was here inside the lounge asking you questions regarding the mysterious Saturday strawberry milk.

**“I was actually the one bringing those here”** You were once again shocked as soon as those words came out of his mouth.

**“Why?”**

**“I was asked to”**

**“By who?”**

**“It’s been 2 years and this friend of mine have missed you a lot. If I were you, I’ll run out now. He’s waiting outside. On your favorite spot”**

Your heart was pounding while you briskly look around outside. It didn’t help that you just ran, and your chest hurt from the difficulty of breathing.

You almost give up, thinking Chris pulled a joke on you when you see a familiar silhouette from a far.

It’s him. It really is him.

You wrapped your arms around him as soon as you see him. Your tears streaming uncontrollably down your cheeks. He’s back. He’s finally back.

He lifted your chin, wiping your tear-stained cheeks but instead of stopping, it made you cry harder.

His scent made you realize how much you missed him. His chuckles made you realize your feelings never fade and his warmth made you realize how much you love him.

**“Stop crying noona. I should be the one crying because I heard you’re not reading my notes and you’re just throwing them away. I had a hard time making them, but you keep on throwing them.”** He whined like a kid as he held both of your cheeks, making you look at him.

**“You know I hate math”** your tears finally stop but your arms are still wrapped around his waist

**“Don’t pout”**

**“I’m n- “** his lips interrupted you from protesting by pecking your lips softly and repeatedly

**“I missed you. I missed you a lot”** he mumbled before his peck moved up to your forehead.

Your eyes shut closed as soon as you felt his soft lips on your forehead.

**“Don’t ever leave me again.”** You mumbled softly while looking straight on his eyes

**“I promise I won’t. I’ll stay with you, forever”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I do hope you like it. Thank you.


End file.
